This invention pertains to mechanical security locks, but more specifically, to vehicle antitheft locks of the type which engage a motor vehicle control mechanism, such as a brake pedal and steering wheel.
Mechanical security locks, such as J-bars, have provided an effective antitheft measure, and as a result, several improvements have been made to increase their effectiveness since initial introduction. For example, improvements have been made to key cylinders, steering wheel shackle design, telescoping adjustments, materials, and the like, to frustrate attempts of
would be thief. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,470 to Zane et al., 3,550,409 to Pariser, 4,779,435 to Farrow, 3,990,280 to Jahn, 3,690,131 to Davis, and 4,432,432 to Martin. This list is non-exhaustive of portable vehicle locks.
Mechanical locks, although effective in preventing theft, do not always deter "attempted" theft which invariably results in physical damage to the vehicle to the owner's loss. To explain, most theft attempts occur in darkness under conditions where the thief does not discover the mechanical lock until he gains access to the vehicle. In gaining access, the thief usually forcibly destroys the door lock and/or window using such implements as a crowbar, tire rod, or other crude tool. Not until after entry does the thief recognize his futile effort, and like many frustrated criminals, he takes what he can from inside the vehicle and abandons his effort to steal the vehicle. Unfortunately, the vehicle owner is left with the expense to repair the physical damage.
Moreover, many prior mechanical locking devices lack means visually to signal securement of the associated access lock. Visually, the locking device "seems" secure, but in fact, may be unintentionally left unsecured by the user, particularly when an access key and cylinder are utilized. Some prior design address this problem by arranging the shackle in a manner where it "falls off" the steering wheel when unsecured. However, those mechanical locks which are not utilized with steering wheel or do not secure a member against gravity do not have this advantage. Accordingly, some other type of signalling means would be advantageous.
Accordingly, at least one objective of the present invention is to provide a portable mechanical locking device for use with a motor vehicle which includes means for indicating its presence in low lighting conditions.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable locking device not only having means for indicating its presence, but also has means to indicate its profile.
It is yet a further objective of the invention to provide a portable mechanical locking device for a motor vehicle having means to signal the user thereof that an access lock associated therewith is secure.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a portable vehicle locking device having its own independent source of power, illumination means for indicating and/or signalling its presence, and power conservation means responsive to engagement and/or securement of the device so that power is consumed only when the locking device is engaged and/or secured.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a portable locking mechanism including illumination means which automatically operates in darkness and becomes deactivated in daylight conditions thereby to prevent unnecessary power consumption.